Planetary Types
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Worlds Terran Worlds These planetary bodies are among the most rare that exist in this galaxy. They hold the majority if not all the other planetary body's qualities and characteristics. From plains, oceans and forests to deserts, volcanoes and frozen wastes. These can hold most species of sentient beings and allow for a flourishing of economic and cultural aspects. Notable Worlds are: - Anaxes (Anaxes Star Empire) - Magisterium (Republic of Azure) - Astra (Crimson Imperium) Aquatic (Water) Worlds These planetary bodies are fairly common in the galaxy. They are more than 90% covered in oceans and while some may be frozen the majority is liquid. Water worlds while some may be rich in minerals and life they, others may not be, for all you know they may be the location of the lost civilization of the ancients or not... you never know. Notable Worlds are: - Capo Caecia (Holy Order of Vatorica) - Mythos (Assembly of Hedera) - Vinci (Directorate of Lithietir) Volcanic Worlds These planetary bodies are fairly common in this galaxy. The planets are usually pretty volcanically unstable and this makes mining the mineral rich landscape quite dangerous. If done properly these planets can be some of your most vital whether you're a colonial power or a military one, or just simply like being economically necessary. Notable Worlds are: - Antemeridius (Tycharian Hegemony) - Devil's Run (Republic of Azure) - Sidon (Damos-Nael Brotherhood) Plains Worlds These planetary bodies are fairly common in this galaxy. The planest are usually covered by over 75% rolling plains of picturesque hills and maybe a sprinkling of mountains and dash of open seas. These planets are known as bread baskets as they are capable of producing large quantites of food for your civilization. Coveted and fought over these can quickly become important and powerful jewels in your civilization that you must maintain unless you wish to end up starving. Notable Worlds are: - Velius Tower (Damos-Nael Brotherhood) - Mondress (Ianthe Sector Alliance) - Polybius (Grand Artaxiad Alignment) Desert Worlds These planetary bodies are not as common in this galaxy. The planets may have an ocean or sea but they usually cover less than 10%, while fertile lands may cover up to 15%. The rest of the planet's surface is covered by vast scorching deserts that can span on all sides or on the majority of the planet. Usually making up anywhere from 80%-90%. Populations are usually relatively small but the gems, minerals, and rare fuel deposits usually make these worlds a haven for marauders, pirates and your friendly neighborhood smuggler (Han Solo anyone?) Notable Worlds are: - Edomius (Varanasi Imperium) - Pellagora (Asana Authority) - Indaria (League of the Talon) Twilight Worlds These planetary bodies are by far some of the most rare in this galaxy. The planets are nearly 45% Desert, 45% Frozen Wastes and 5% Habitable zones (Twi'lek from Star Wars Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Admin Tools